


Sometimes Nott Wants to be the Little Spoon and That's Okay

by BambiWrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Just a Smidgeon Really, Spooning, the lightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiWrites/pseuds/BambiWrites
Summary: Prompt: Nott is the little spoon after a rough day for her because Jester will comfort and make her feel better.Im a weak bitch for some spooning yallNo beta, we live and die like men.





	Sometimes Nott Wants to be the Little Spoon and That's Okay

The door opened, then shut again softly, clicking into place and awakening the dozing tiefling curled up on the bed in the corner. “Home so soon?” The blue skinned woman yawned and pawed at her eyes. “Nott?” She asked after a few heartbeats of silence.

Nott stood in the doorway, clutching at her scarf absently, tears glistening on the goblin’s freckled cheeks. “Today ahh…kinda sucked.” Her voice, usually so charming and full of laughter, was strained, as if she were on the verge of bursting out into tears again right there. 

“Nott oh my goodness!” Jester stammered, struggling to escape the tangles of the blankets on the bed with a flurry of limbs and tail. She staggered free, at Nott’s side in an instant. “What happened?? Did somebody hurt you?? Do I need to fuck them up?? It can get aaaaalllll kinda crazy up in here.” 

Nott couldn’t help but smile, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling.

“No, no, nothing like that.” The goblin leaned her head against Jester’s shoulder; with the tiefling crouching beside her, she was the perfect height for Jester to be her shoulder to cry on.  
“I just… I dunno it was just a crappy day. Nothing went right you know?? I tripped while running from this giant dog and got my cloak all dirty. Which is normally awesome and all but it was REALLY gross dirt- all muddy and wet. And then the bakery was out of those bearclaw things you really like and I was looking forward to treating you to one.” Nott paused to rub her face into Jester’s shoulder, not unlike a cat asking to be petted. 

Jester patted Nott’s head sympathetically before hefting her up under one arm. “One snuggle it is,” she sang, dropping her precious cargo onto the bed. “You wanna be the big spoon or the leetle spoon?”  
She watched the adorable confliction in her girlfriend’s eyes, gears turning as the goblin weighed her decision. After a heartbeat, she looked up at Jester sheepishly. “Little please.”  
Happy to oblige, Jester crawled into the bed beside Nott, curving her soft body around the goblin’s wiry frame. Nott sighed and wriggled back against Jester’s warmth, tucking herself back as close to Jester as physics would allow.

“Yep. This is it,” the goblin purred. “This is the stuff.” Her whole body was practically trembling with the force of her purring, earning a giggle from Jester.  
“You’re like a big Frumpkin,” she teased her green bedmate. “Always purrrrring and makin’ biscuuuuits and eating rats.” The tiefling giggled mischeviously and dodged a green hand pawing at her face, nipping at the fingers.  
“Just shhh and spoon me,” Nott complained, voice muffled by the blankets. Jester happily conceded, eventually dozing off again, her arm wrapped protectively around Nott.


End file.
